Hermes
by Mattdreams
Summary: - Mírale, igualito que tú. Mucho quejarse, mucho arañar, pero siempre volvéis a mí.


**N/A: **Buenas noches! (aquí son las... 3.21 de la madrugada... si que trasnocho XD)

Bueno, todo sea dicho, ando algo borracho, pero todo es culpa de Sadiq jajaja

Y... qué más contar? Que lo que me pasa siempre, paso unos pocos días (10 días... pero para mí son pocos XD) y acaban sucediendo mil escenas del turco y el griego entre nosotros XDDD Pero qué decir, si es que somos iguales a estos dos.

Asi que, obviamente, este relato está dedicado a ti, Sadiq, por... porque si XD Por darme la idea para la historia, y por pelearte conmigo por el cariño de Kyo (el gatito de un amigo nuestro) Y... y... y ando moñas por culpa del alcohol asi que... a tomar por culo.

Espero que el relato os guste y...

Besitos

Matt ^^

* * *

- Huele a lluvia.

- ¿Qué?

- Que huele a lluvia. Se va a poner a llover.- dijo Heracles, levantándose del sofá y asomándose a la ventana.

El cielo, hasta el momento, de un tono de azul muy similar al del vasto mar que se extendía ante la casa a unos metros, comenzaba a encapotarse muy lentamente, provocando que la brisa fuera trayendo ese aroma a tierra mojada tan característico.

Un gatito de cabellos castaños ondulados entró por la puerta entreabierta de la cocina, y se paseó tranquilamente hasta el salón, donde se tumbó a los pies del turco:

- ¿Tienes ropa tendida, o algo?

Heracles negó y se giró, bostezando ligeramente antes de revolverse los cabellos:

- Creo que tengo la ventana del desván abierta y debería cerrarla, nada más.

- ¿Y para que tienes esa ventana abierta si nunca subes allí?- preguntó colocándose la máscara.

- Por los gatos, Sadiq, para que los gatos puedan entrar allí si quieren.

Y como si hubiera sido una orden, el gato recién llegado, se estiró, y al encontrarse con el pie del turco en la trayectoria que tomaron sus patas… pues aprovechó, y se las clavó en el tobillo:

- ¡Ay! ¡Joder! ¡Puto gato!- exclamó, mientras retiraba corriendo el pie, y antes de que el criminal escapase, le agarró del pellejo del cuello y lo levantó en vilo.

- ¿Qué haces? Deja a Hermes en el suelo ahora mismo.

- ¡Y una mierda! Le pienso tirar por la ventana.- le giró para verle la cara y dejó que una sonrisa ladina cubriera sus labios.- Oye, este se parece a ti, ¿no crees?

- Qué tonterías.- Heracles se acercó hasta el gato y lo tomó entre sus brazos, acariciándole detrás de las orejas mientras se apoyaba contra su hombro, ronroneando plácidamente.- Hermes es un santo, así que déjale en paz.

- ¿Un santo? ¡Ja!- Sadiq levantó su pie izquierdo y tras remangarse el bajo del pantalón, le enseñó un rasguño que recién comenzaba a sangrar.- ¿Ves lo que me acaba de hacer ese demonio?

- Oh, sí, no se te vayan a salir las tripas.- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de darle un besito en la cabeza a Hermes y caminar hacia las escaleras.

El turco frunció el cejo y siguió a Heracles sin dejar de quejarse. Que si subestimaba la maldad de sus gatos; que si al tener un número ingente de animales, como tenía él, era normal que aumentase la violencia de estos; que le hiciera caso y dejara de ignorarle mientras seguía haciendo mimitos a Hermes…

Al subir dos pisos descubrieron que, efectivamente, en el ático se encontraba una ventana abierta.

Karpusi esquivó a una gata tremendamente embarazada, a la que pocos días le quedarían para dar a luz, que yacía tumbada en el suelo, y se acercó hasta la ventana, por la que ya se podía ver un cielo totalmente gris y un mar bastante enfurecido:

- Anda, sujétame al gato.- dijo, y se giró, tendiéndole a este.

En cuanto Sadiq le tuvo entre sus brazos y Heracles se giró para cerrar postigo, Hermes, que hasta hacía unos segundos había estado dormitando tranquilamente, comenzó a revolverse e intentar escapar:

- ¿Pero quieres estarte quieto? ¡Ay! Ni se te ocurra arañarme de nuev… ¡pero para de una vez! No te pienso solt… ¡Ay! ¡No saques la uñas!

La lucha duró poco. Hermes arañó con furia la máscara de Sadiq, y antes de que este le desollara allí mismo, huyó saltando sobre su hombro y corrió escaleras abajo:

- ¡Puto gato!

- ¡Deja de meterte con Hermes!

- ¡Casi me saca los ojos!

- Exagerado…

A los minutos, como el griego había vaticinado, una lluvia fina comenzó a caer desde las oscuras nubes que habían ensombrecido la tarde, y poco a poco, esta se intensificó hasta convertirse en una verdadera tormenta de verano.

Ambos hombres bajaron de nuevo al salón, y tras poner una película en DVD, Heracles se fue a la cocina a preparar algo de merienda. Aunque, como había dicho Sadiq, no tardaría mucho en dormirse acompañado por el relajante sonido de las gotas al caer, cosa que Karpusi comenzaba a plantearse seriamente, ya que una siesta ahora mismo le sentaría de bien…

Adnan se acomodó en el sofá y reclinó la cabeza hasta apoyarla en el respaldo, cerrando los ojos. La verdad, es que aunque lo que le había dicho a Heracles había sido para picarle, no parecía tan mala idea al encontrarse en tan agradable postura.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de rendirse completamente y dormirse un rato, un pequeño peso sobre su regazo le devolvió a la realidad.

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó lo suficiente como para ver a Hermes cómodamente dormido en su regazo:

- ¿Ves como es un santo?- dijo el griego volviendo de la cocina con una bandeja en las manos.

- ¡Ahora! Es que tú no has visto el zarpazo que me ha metido en la cara antes.

- Ya será para menos.- dejó la comida sobre una mesita y se sentó a su lado, acariciando la cabeza al gato.

Sadiq giró el rostro ligeramente para mirar a Heracles y sonrió de lado:

- Bien mirado, este y tú sí que os parecéis.

- Vamos, muchísimo. Como dos gotas de agua.

- Mírale, igualito que tú. Mucho quejarse, mucho arañar, pero siempre volvéis a mí.

- Que te jodan, viejo.

- Bien que te quejas, pero te encanta.- dijo ampliando la sonrisa y alzando la mano derecha, acariciando al griego justo detrás de las orejas, como si fuera un gato más.

Heracles abrió la boca para quejarse, pero simplemente gruñó un poco por lo bajo, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia. Y poco a poco se acomodó sobre su hombro, dejando que el sueño le venciera, sumiéndose en los terreno de Morfeo con el sonido de la lluvia de fondo.

* * *

**N/A 2: **Solo quería aclarar dos cositas ^^

1: Que sepais, que al final, Hermes se dedicó a seguir a Sadiq durante el resto de los días... incluso al baño XD

2: Sadiq, y esto es verídico, acaba teniendo algo de alergia a los gatos. No lo suficiente como para morirse, pero si el necesario como para acabar con los ojos irritados por pasar mucho tiempo con ellos.

3: Y si, se que toda esta información era innecesaria pero.. como estoy medio borracho, la pongo igualmente XD


End file.
